Storing information, retrieving stored information, and/or performing operations on such information are functions that have become almost ubiquitous in all computing devices. Various types of technologies have evolved to serve this purpose. As one example, complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology may be found in microprocessors, microcontrollers, static random access memory (SRAM), and other digital and analog circuits. As the use of computing devices proliferates, information storage and manipulation functionality continues to be performed under harsher, more constrained conditions. For instance, aerospace applications may require devices that are capable of reliably performing data storage and manipulation for months or years on little power and without maintenance.